Identical Sorrow
by vXxBlackRabbitxXv
Summary: After the death of Allison, Scott McCall and gang have to cope with her loss. Just as they are finally suturing the wounds back together, her twin sister comes to town. Same dark hair, straight jaw, and body proportions. Only two differences: 1. Addison has green eyes 2. She harbors a dangerous secret. One that can literally kill everyone she has ever cared for. Can she keep up?
1. Prolouge

Identical Sorrow

Prolouge:

"I-I can't take your pain." Scott said as he shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

"That's because it doesn't hurt." Allison whispered. Her frail voice cracking as her body slowly fell limp. They didn't know, but I watched on from afar. I watched my older sister die in the arms of her first love, and I did nothing to stop it. For it wasn't a loss I will suffer. She would still be here, but only I could see her. A single tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away, no one can know about me, yet. With one last look, I sprinted away. My legs pumping at a rhythm so fast I didn't even think was possible with my body. Tears overflowed my eyes when I began to hear my sister's lost voice. The warm, salty, bodily liquid rolled down my cheeks as I shifted into my sleek white wolf halfway in the air. My midnight blue eyes scanned the area around me, looking for the source of Allison's voice. I finally caught sight of her, on the opposite side of the nematon. I shifted back, my clothes still intact with my body. "Alli." I called softly. She jumped and turned, "Addi?" I smiled and nodded, "Yes. What are you doing here?" She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "I have no idea. I'm dead. I died in Scott's arms. Of course you wouldn't know him, but I- he was my first love." I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her. "I know who he is, Allison. I know who the entire gang is. They think you're dead Allison and you are, but-okay, you are dead. And it kills me that you are." I rambled. She looked at me incredulously, "Then how can you see me?" I sighed, "Because I was dead, too." She. Was. Shell shocked. "H-How?" I sighed and rubbed my temple. "Its complicated. I'll inform you later. For now, you have a choice to make." She nodded. "Do you want to a mass at the church to release you from purgatory now, or do you want to spend your time in purgatory and then get your wings?" Her face paled. "Can I still watch you guys?" I nodded my head. "You can, but that would mean you've accepted your death and that it would be official. You can't be brought back to life by dark magic or anything." She began to shake her head hastily, "I died for a reason. I'm not going to let that go to waste." There was a pause, "You should do the mass, you can officially meet our 'Mystery Gang', or whatever you want to call it." She laughed which made me laugh in turn. Our laughter soon died down, "Why did you leave?" She asked. I sighed, "It wasn't willingly, Mom and Dad sent me away because of my abilities." She tilted her head to the side in confusion. I elaborated for her by shifted into my white wolf. An audible gasp was heard from my older sister and I yipped before lowering my ears and walking towards her. Her pale hand ran through my fur and slightly scratched behind my ear. I nipped her and barked out a laugh. She giggled and I smiled wolfishly as I stepped back and shifted. "You're a werewolf." I nodded, "A different kind though. I don't need the moon to shift and I can shift into an actual wolf without being an alpha. I have magic, too. Although that was required differently. A different story for a different time." I laughed when she pouted and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pushing her to the way home. "So how long have you been stalking us." I rolled my eyes and nudged her, "Its not stalking, its observing from afar. But, to answer your question, since the beginning." She giggled and hugged me. "Well, I kind of wonder what they're doing now. You know, with my body."

"You can apparate. If you think solely on the place you want to be or the person you want to see. You can be carried to them."

"Really?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'll see you at home." She nodded as well and gave me a brief hug. In seconds, she was gone. Sighing, I turned and jumped, shifting mid-air. I ran the rest of the way home.


	2. Chapter 1

Identical Sorrow

Chapter 1- Maps

 _But I wonder where were you? When I was at my worst and on my knees. **/Maroon 5- Maps/**_

I sighed as I swung down from the roof of Scott McCall's house and landed soundlessly on his porch. I placed the invitation on his welcome mat, a small jade gem keeping it in place. I swiftly knocked on the door then hopped back onto the roof. The slightly aged wooden door creaked as Ms. McCall opened up and spotted the invitation lying on the welcome mat. "Scott!" She called worriedly as she lifted the ivory paper up with the gem in hand. Scott's footsteps bounded down the stairs until he arrived at the front door, his appearance making me cringe. His eyes were red and puffy, nose as bright as Rudolf's, face pale, and lips pulled into a small frown. "What?" he asked as he rubbed at his tired looking eyes. Melissa McCall said nothing as she handed him the invitation and read it aloud over his shoulder.

 _You are cordially invited to the mass in honor of Allison Grace Argent_

 _The mass will be held at 12pm Sunday on the grounds of Beacon Hills Community Church_

 _A small get together will be provided after for all close friends and family_

 _You have also been chosen to speak_

 _I look forward to meeting my sister's first love_

 ** _A.J.A_**

Scott's breath got caught in his throat as he read the invitation over and over again. He turned and walked back inside the house, "We're going." I smiled and did a small dance in victory as Scott was the last one to deliver the invitation to. I hopped down from the roof, forgetting about Ms. McCall standing at the door and walked down the sidewalk, my face expressing a victorious one. Just as I closed the gate behind me she shouted out, "Thank you!" I froze in my tracks and slowly turned to her. Her expression became shocked when she saw my face, "Allison?" I shook my head, "No, I'm Addison. Her twin sister. It's nice to meet you Ms. McCall but I request that you do not inform the gang of my existence yet. They'll know of me at the mass." She nodded once and smiled softly, "I'm sorry for your loss." I shook my head and gazed at her stoically. "No, I'm sorry for _yours_." Leaving it at that, I walked away, a bounce in my step Allison appeared before me and praised me on my stealth skills.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP TO MASS THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

I cringed as the shiny leather squeaked when I wiggled off of it. My black dress flowed around my knees as I walked up to the podium on the elevated area of the church. Walking up the three steps seemed to take hours as my heels resounded throughout the silent church. I braced myself at the podium and cleared my throat as I adjusted the microphone to my slightly-under-average height. "Good afternoon." I spoke clearly and confidently. My firm voice sounding so out of place with the melodious accent I picked up over the years. "Many of you do not know of me, but I am Addison Jae Argent. Twin sister of Allison Grace Argent." Allison appeared at the bottom of the steps and I cringed as I looked to my father. He nodded slightly at me in encouragement and I smiled softly. "Allison, Allison was a young lady of many things. She was a friend, "I said as I looked towards Lydia, " a relative, "I looked towards my father whom kept his eyes downcast, " a lover," I looked towards Scott and Isaac Lahey, "but most of all, she was human." A silent tear rolled down my cheek and Allison smiled at me as she softly rubbed Scott's shoulders. "She cared, laughed, became angry, vengeful, she cried, grieved, and loved. She was a humanitarian at one point, thus creating the martyr profile, albeit that could have also come from her stubbornness." I earned a few sad chuckled in reply, one of them being Scott. "She did not deserve to die the way she did. I sincerely apologize to those who deeply cared for her. They carry the largest void of all." Scott looked up then, his brown eyes meeting my jade ones. A silent agreement was made between us and I sighed, dropping the façade. "I'm sorry, but I can not just stand here and act as if everything is okay. Allison, _our_ Allison, just died in cold blood and we are sitting around here, _grieving_ , like little puppies without an owner." I stepped down from the podium and made sure to project my voice. "I for one, am not one to watch from the sidelines, and I know Allison would agree with me. She loved every single one of us in a different way and I'm sick and tired of all the frowns. She would want us to be happy. To smile, laugh, and tease as if she were still with us. Alive and well. The concept that you idiotic blokes can not grasp is that Allison is still here with us! She is watching every single one of us right now. Watching us with tears in her eyes at how _glum_ we are." My father stood up, attempting to break me from my speech. "No!" I shouted at him, tears in my eyes, "I am not finished here, you will sit down and wait for further orders." I spoke firmly, adding in a bit of rank, forcing him to sit down. "I can honestly say that I hate nearly every single person in here because they have done something to hurt my twin, whether emotionally or physically." Many cringed at my blunt comment and my father stood up once more. "However, due to her kind and loving heart, you are all still alive. I could have ended you on the spot but Allison has always been able to stop me. We have to face the music though, she's gone, and she's never coming back, not after this." Everything went quiet and I knew only my dad was aware of the hidden message behind what I said. "So that is the truth. The cold, hard fact. If you wanted the sappy condolences then here they are." I dug through my combat boot and pulled out the flashcards I was forced to write the previous night. I through them in the air, the green cardstock flying in all directions down the aisle. "I now hand over to stage to Scott McCall, my sister's first lover." I smiled softly at Scott and wished him luck before walking out of the church, not noticing the man clad in a leather jacket following me outside.

* * *

 **SCOTT P.O.V**

* * *

I gulped as I stood up, out of the pew and made my way over to the podium. I cleared my throat and adjusted the microphone to my height before I spoke, my voice awkward and hoarse from lack of use. "Good afternoon." I said into the microphone, my mother giving me a small nod of encouragement. "In all honesty, I had an entire speech prepared for this, but nothing can top what Allison's sister has said." There were a few nods of agreement and I smiled softly before quickly wiping it off my face. "Allison was a lot of things, almost everything, but a damsel in distress was not one of them. She was strong, stubborn, and kind. Brace, graceful, and timid. However, she had one specific quality, one that stood above all others and is what made me fall in love with her. It was not her beauty or intelligence; it was her ability to look at people and see the same in each and every one of them. A sound soul. If you put a serial killer in front of her she would tell you right off the bat, he just seeks help. She would not see the monster everyone else saw, she would see another person in dire need of comfort." A few tears slipped down my face and I did not bother to wipe them away. "She was selfless and brave, and I am honored to have known her." My throat constricted and I noticed a warmth on my shoulder. Two actually. I looked to my right and saw Derek giving me a grim smile and nod. I turned to the opposite and looked down at Addison, Allison's twin sister. She had tears in her eyes and one look at her face had be sobbing like a child. She nodded sympathetically and brought me into a hug. "I would say it's going to be okay but we all know that's a load bull shit." In the midst of all my sobbing, I managed to chuckle and reply shakily, "Somehow, amongst all this, I wonder how you two were ever sisters, let alone twins." She smiled grimly and escorted me off the stage, back to my seat. "You did great." My mother whispered as she kissed my cheek. I smiled and hugged her to me just as Derek began to speak.

* * *

 **DEREK P.O.V**

* * *

I cringed under all the confused glares that were sent my way, the uncomfortable attention nearly making me regret this decision. I looked towards the back walls and caught sight of Addison. Her calm yet fiery demeanor managing to calm me down. "In all honesty, I didn't speak with Allison all that much. It was a sort of unspoken, mutual understanding of loyalty. She watches my back and I watch hers. However, it wasn't just an understanding to me. To me, it was a promise, and I try my best to avoid all promises. They are sacred, never meant to be broken. And I broke this one." I turned to the white coffin in the middle of the aisle. "I'm sorry Allison, I failed you." I turned back to Addison and saw her with tears streaming down her cheeks and speaking to no one. My eyebrows furrowed but I kept my posture calm and collected. "She was loyal. That is the most I could say of her. I respected her for that. Even if she did act out of spite most of the time." I chuckled at the memory of her shooting an arrow at me for bashing her mother. "I'm glad to have a person as loyal as Allison for a friend. Thank you." With that done, I walked off the podium and slipped out of the church. However, my interest was peaked when I passed Addison and sniffed discreetly, only to find nothing but the scent of vanilla body wash on her. Before, she had an unidentifiable scent. A unique one. Now I have to go see Deaton.


	3. Chapter 2

Identical Sorrow

Chapter 1- Stop & Stare

 _Steady hands, just take the wheel. And every glance is killing me. Time to make one last appeal_  
 _For the life I lead. Stop and stare. **/One Republic - Stop and Stare/**_

 **DEREK P.O.V**

So she's just human. That's all she is. A throat clearing came from above me and I looked up, shocked, her file fell from my hands. There she stood, clad in a pair of light ripped jeans, a band t-shirt with rips down the back, exposing the sun-kissed skin, and combat boots on her feet. "If you wanted to know more about me you could have just asked." She said, her melodious accent filling my ears. My heart rate picked up a bit as she neared and she seemed to be biting back a smirk. "What are you?" I asked as I caught a whiff of vanilla body wash. She laughed, the sound sending pleasant shivers down my spine. "Well, I know for a fact that you don't like games. And you are too loyal for your own good. I'll tell you." She said. I smiled only to have it drop quickly as she said, "Soon. For now, focus on things such as, the inevitably of your doom." I looked at her weirdly. "I'm kidding." I nodded and turned back to the file that lay at my feet. I picked it up and closed it. "So what things should I know about you that the file doesn't say?" I asked as I leaned back and crossed my arms in my seat. She laughed again, her jade eyes sparkling as her dimples made an appearance. "Jade." I whispered. She turned to me abruptly, "I'm sorry what?" I stood up, my 6'2 frame towering over her short 5'2 stature. I looked down at her and into her eyes, "That gem, its the exact same color as your eyes." She nodded and looked to the right of me discreetly. I quickly turned, but nothing is there.

* * *

 **ADDI P.O.V**

* * *

I cringed as he whipped around harshly, staring straight at Allison. Her brown eyes were wide and hands raising to her mouth. "You can see her, "He said, "can't you." I turned back to Alli, whom nodded. Confirming me of my suspicions. "She's here. Same as she was at her mass. She just got her wings." I said the truth. Not wanting to get on the Alpha's bad side. He nodded, "Who brought you back?" He turned to me with his harms crossed as he asked that and my entire demeanor changed. It went cold. "That is none of your concern. Now, if you will excuse me." I said harshly as I attempted to round him. He stepped in front of me, pale green eyes staring into my own jade irises. I scowled and attempted to side step him again but he caught my shoulders and pushed me against the wall, an arm across my throat, keeping me from touching the ground. I choked as he applied pressure. "Give me the answers or I'll gladly you place you in the hands of your dear sister." He threatened his red eyes gleaming. Black spots danced in my line of vision and I caught sight of a scared Allison, her wings fluttering behind her. Power rippled through me, a wave of rage crashing as I thought of how unfair this was on my twin. Before the power left me, I used my strength and jumped slightly, wrapping my legs around his waist and swinging my body so his back was to the wall. I straightened myself out on his waist and as I did, I pulled a small shiv from my combat boot. Holding up the blade to his neck, I breathed heavily and applied a small amount of pressure as I looked into his now normal eyes. "What are you?" he whispered harshly, a scowl permanently etched on his face. I growled as well, my anger reaching its peak. My eyes flashed, the familiar coldness being welcomed as I kept my left arm wrapped under his shoulder. "Your worst nightmare." I deadpanned, a small hint of sarcasm floating into my tone. His scowl deepened as he pushed be back against the far wall behind me, my back now against the wall, legs still wrapped around his waist, shiv at his throat, arm under his shoulder, except now his arm was under my thighs, keeping me higher than him, and his arm rested on the wall. I applied more pressure with my shiv and dragged it across his cheek, watching the skin knit itself back together. I removed my arm from his shoulder and grabbed his chin roughly as I stared into his red eyes. "You just made me angry, laddie. Not the smartest thing to do." I said, a playfulness seeping into my tone. He attempted to look away from my midnight blue eyes but I kept a harsh grip on his chin. "Now, we're playing my game. Here are the rules: Act out of spite," I said as I allowed my canines to elongate, "I bite." I put them away and smirked as his eyebrows furrowed, "Play my way and you'll be okay. Am I clear?" I said sarcastically as I put my shiv in my boot, my face only centimeters from his. His eyes traveled to my smirking lips and he whisper huskily, "Crystal." I let go of his chin and patted his cheek lightly in a sarcastic manner. I attempted to escape his grasp but he only tightened his arms around my thighs as he stared at my lips. I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked down at him, "This isn't Brooklyn Derek." He looked into my eyes then as he placed me at eye level with him. "I know." His lips smashed onto mine and out of instinct, I responded. He pressed me closer to his body and I smiled into the kiss. He began smiling as well and slowly pulled away, looking into my eyes. "Definitely not like Brooklyn." he said with a small chuckle as I lightly kissed him once more. I pulled away and caught a glimpse of a shocked Allison. "Shit." I muttered. Derek looked confused before a look of realization crossed his features, "Crap." He let me down and I looked down, my hair acting as a curtain to hide my flaming cheeks. "What the hell?" Allison yelled, causing me to wince. "Um, yeah, I've met Derek." I said sheepishly. "Yeah I kind of guessed." she yelled, sounding hurt. "What is she saying?" Derek whispered to me. I looked up at him and laughed, "If you look through your Alpha eyes you can see her, as for hearing, I don't quite know, maybe try connecting to her voice." He nodded and allowed his eyes to change. He blinked in shock and they returned to their normal state. "I've never seen her that angry before." he whispered. I rolled my shoulders, "I have, didn't end well for either of us." He looked at me weirdly before turning back to Allison with his Alpha eyes. "Maybe we should explain." I said as I gestured for her to sit. She did as was told and crossed her long limbs while tapping her foot. "I'm waiting." I rolled my eyes at her and sat down beside her, taking her hand in mine. She didn't object and listened to my tale on how I met Derek Hale.


	4. Chapter 3

Identical Sorrow

Chapter 1- Stop & Stare

 _And I still love the way you hurt me. It's irresistible!_ - _**/Fall Out Boy - Irresistible/**_

 **DEREK P.O.V**

 **(WARNING: THIS MEMORY CARRIES A CONSENSUAL RELATIONSHIP WITH A MINOR. IF YOU HAVE OTHER BELIEFS AND/OR OPINIONS..IDC. Entire chapter is a memory.)**

 **22 year old Derek 16 year old Addison**

 **"This is where we're staying?" I asked Laura. She nodded with a smile, "Yeah, it's better than a box right?" I said nothing and went ahead into the small apartment. The door creaked as we opened it and the scent of cigarettes and rotten milk hit my nostrils. "That's disgusting." Laura had muttered. I let out a sarcastic snort and set my small bag on the sofa, "I'm going out."**

 **"For what?" she questioned.** **"Food." I said in a 'duh' tone. I took another breath in and scrunched my nose. "And air freshener."** **Laura laughed and tossed me a few 20's, "Don't get lost."** **I walked out of the toxic cabin and made my way down the street, being sure to be aware of my surroundings. Apparently, I wasn't doing a good job because I ran straight into a petite body. My wolf instincts kicked in and my hands shot out, catching the petite frame before she hit the ground. "Bloody Hell." the feminine accented voice nervously said. Her heart was thumping loudly and her long, dark hair was covering half her face as she faced the concrete. Her legs were in between my own and I was bent over, my hands on her small waist. "I'm sorry." I said in monotone. Her small hand tightened around my elbows as she shakily replied, "No, don't worry. This happens all the time." She scrambled to get up, her eyes downcast and her hair covering her face. "You nearly getting a face full of cement?" I asked. She looked up from brushing off her, what seemed to be, school uniform. The first thing that caught my eye was her eyes. Her beautiful jade irises were large and framed with thick, dark lashes. She smiled, her white teeth making an appearance, as well as her dimples. "Well, not the cement part, it varies. However, I do crash into people a lot." Her melodious accent said. "I'm sorry, I can't help but notice your accent. Where are you from?" I asked as I helped her gather the things that fell out of her hands, mainly notebooks and pens. "Oh, I'm originally from here, America, but my family shipped me off to Ireland at the age 10." We both reached for the same pen and our hands touched. As soon as they did, a shock of electricity coursed through my arm causing me to pull back. The same shock must've coursed through her because she pulled back with as much bewilderment as I did. "Sorry, must've been static." I said unconvincingly as thoughts coursed through my head. She looked at me, her eyes holding uncertainty, "Yeah." I handed her the pen and she took it, careful not to touch my hand again. "Thank you." she said with a hesitant smile. I smiled back as well, a real one. "So, what are you doing here? Back in America." I asked as I walked beside her. She didn't seem to mind as she answered my question. "I am on a schooling abroad trip for my prep. I'm here with a mentor and fellow classmate to see which school are more..." She trailed off, biting her lip. I quickly tore my gaze away from it and spoke for her, "Advanced?" She snapped her fingers and smiled, "That's the word. Sorry, the way my dean worded it was way too harsh." I laughed, "Nice to know you Irish people make fun of us the same way we make fun of you." She stepped in front of me, a mock look of rage contorting her beautiful features, "Hey, i'm American born!" I threw my head back and laughed, "Are you sure? Didn't elves originate from Ireland?" She cocked her head to the side, a thoughtful expression on her face. "That is actually true. The folklore of little magical people that hid in burrows under the ground started in the mediev- wait, I'm not an elf!" She shouted, her cheeks flaming red as she hit my arm. I laughed again as I cradled my bicep, "Ow!" She rolled her eyes, "Oh hush, it didn't even hurt." I raised an eyebrow at her, "How would you know? You could've broken a bone." She turned her head to side and laughed loudly, a hand attempting to muffle the sound. "Funny. I mean, have you seen your arms?! They're bulging!" She shouted with a smile as she attempted to wrap her small hands around my bicep. I shrugged, an amused smirk on my face, "I have a lot of free time." She rolled her eyes and laughed, facing forward once more. "What about you?" She questioned. I turned to her with a raised eyebrow. She giggled a melodious giggle. Not the ones that other girls usually give me, hers was real, and enticing. "What are you doing here?" she asked. I sighed and crossed my arms. "I needed a change of scenery." She nodded as she readjusted her grip on her items. "So you are running." I whipped around to face her, my eyes widening. She looked at me with raised eyebrows, "What? I know you are a werewolf. That shock gave it away." I looked around and made sure no one was watching before I pushed her into a narrow alley. "Who are you?" I asked harshly, my blue eyes flashing. She placed a comforting hand on my cheek and looked up at me, a calm expression occupying her facial features, only enhancing her beauty. What am I talking about, I just met her not even an hour ago. Not only that, she can't be any older than 16! "My name is Addison Jae Argent. Daughter of Chris and Victoria Argent. The real reason for them to send me away was because of my abilities." She said stoically as she averted my gaze. I trained my ear on her heartbeat, there was no uptakes or blips. She's telling the truth. "Argent?" I growled out, the familiar coldness behind my eyes was welcomed, as was the pain of my canines elongating. Her expression grew curious, "What is your name?"** **"Derek. Derek Hale."** **Her breath hitched as her eyes widened. She said nothing as her arms wrapped around my waist, her face buried in my chest. Slowly, but surely, I calmed down. My ears went back to normal, as did my sideburns, my teeth as well. The only thing left was my eyes. She looked up, her chin resting on my chest. "You have no idea how much hatred I've held for my aunt ever since she told me about what she did." she whispered, her eyes on my own. I looked down into her green eyes. Even with super hearing, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out she was telling the truth. "Thank you." I whispered back. She smiled and I found my gaze redirected to her lips. We were hesitant. Me with my mistrust in the Argent's and her with her mistrust with people in general. We didn't have our first kiss that day, but we did spend the rest of it together. She made me laugh and in return I listened. We were what we both needed. At the end of the day, I didn't get the food or air freshener I said I was going to get, instead, I got something better. I got Addi.** **When I got home that night, to say my sister was pissed was an understatement. Did I care? Not even a bit.** **Then next day, we ended up meeting up again. Her after her classes and me after I escaped my sisters clutches. We spent the rest of the day together, reading in the library, exploring the different cultures in New York, or just walking in the park together. We were fine, we had gotten closer, then my sister decided to get curious. I mean, I wasn't hiding it. Her vanilla perfume was always on me when I came home. As was her lip stain. I guess one day, her curiosity got the better of her and she followed us out. We had gone to our little grove in the park and were calmly sitting when she sprung out of nowhere and attacked her. Laura had her claws out, ready to kill when Addi bucked her off. "Please, put your claws away, I do not wish to hurt you." Addi had said as she pinned Laura down. "Bullshit!" Laura spat. Addison growled at her, midnight blue eyes making an appearance. "Believe me now?" she ground out the best she could through her canines. "Not one bit!" Laura managed to swipe her claws against Addison's arm. When the metallic scent of Addison's blood hit my nostrils, my wolf instincts kicked in. I growled loudly and stepped in front of Addison, "Get away from her!" Laura stood up then, claws extended. "What is she?!" Laura had growled out. Before I could retort, Addison stepped out from behind me. "I'm a different breed." she said. Laura growled at her, "Liar!" Then it happened, Laura lunged and Addison jumped, shifting into a white wolf halfway into the air. That caused Laura to stop dead in her tracks. As soon as Addi bared her canines, Laura shifted back and crouched down in a submissive manner. "I apologize, I didn't know." I looked between the two in confusion and awe. Addison shifted back and placed a hand on her bleeding arm, leaving me to wonder why she wasn't healing if she was more powerful than the average alpha. "Stand up, love. I'm not going to hurt you." Laura slowly stood up, her eyes downcast. "Look up as well, you'll get crick if you keep your head like that." she giggled softly. I smiled at the sound of her giggle, quickly shifting back. This didn't go unnoticed by Laura. I made my way over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before kissing the side of her head. Laura kept her gaze steely as she eyed the young Argent next to me. "That's not all though. There's more, right?" Laura questioned. Addison had nodded and nuzzled her nose into my bicep (probably trying to get more of my scent) before answering my sister. "I have magic." Laura was immediately on guard, "What kind of magic?" Addison faced my sister completely, her jade irises narrowing. "As you could see from the color of my fur, I have light magic. I don't mess with dark magic, not unless I absolutely have to." Laura nodded and held out her hand to shake, "Laura Hale." Addi smiled and took it, "I know who you are. Derek speaks very highly of you. I'm Addison Jae Argent." Laura smiled sincerely, "A.J." Addison nodded with a smile and let go of her hand. "Well, I think its only fair I get to know you. It's Derek's turn for dishes anyway." Laura wasn't very discreet on the underlying message in her words. However, she was an alpha, I had to respect her choice. I placed one last lingering kiss on Addi's lips, not caring that her lip stick would transfer onto my own.**

 **For some reason after that, Laura and A.J. seemed to get closer, they would go out together on the days I couldn't. I was happy. WE were happy. 5 months is how long we were happy, then A.J. had to go back to Ireland. The goodbye was one of the hardest in my life.**

 **"Are you sure you can't get an extension?" I has asked her as we lounged on the sofa in Laura's and I apartment. I felt her nod as she readjusted her position from next to me to where her entire body was resting on my own. She placed her small hands on my chest and rested her chin on them. "I've told you, this abroad trip was only temporary. Besides, its not like we won't see each other again. You have my number, too." She said with a small encouraging smile. I pecked her nose and she scrunched it up in an adorable way. I brought her up to my level and smiled before kissing her deeply. She kissed back as well, just as eagerly. She moved her position to straddle my waist and smiled into the kiss. I smiled back as well and pulled away to look at her. "Why are you smiling?" I asked as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I could ask you the same." she retorted, biting her lip. My gaze was averted there and she smirked at the effect she was having on me. "Laura won't be back for another seven hours." I said tightly as I rested my hands on her hips. She smirked wider as she rotated her hips a bit before leaning over to peck my lips, "My flight doesn't leave for another nine." I smirked and used my speed to carry her to my room where I threw her on the bed. As she rebounded I pulled off my shirt and crawled over her, reclaiming her lips once more.**

 **A/N: WARNING: THIS IS WHERE IT GETS FRISKY. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LITTLE LEMONS THEN SKIP UNTIL YOU SEE THE NEXT A/N.**

 **Her small hands fumbled with my belt as my own ran up her sides, lifting her shirt at the same time. As soon as that garment was discarded our lips met once again as she pulled off my pants, allowing me to kick them off at the ankles. I moved my lips from hers and trailed down her jaw, lightly sucking the skin under it. She moaned softly and I smirked against her sun kissed skin. I moved down lower, to the junction where her shoulder and neck meet. I placed my lips there and sucked harshly, hard enough to leave a mark. My mark. I smiled at that and moved down to her chest, leaving a trail of kisses down until I got to her jeans. I quickly undid those and pulled them off of her, leaving her in nothing but simple black underwear and bra. I kissed up her leg, reveling in the smooth skin and breathy moans she was making. I continued my trek back up to her lips and reclaimed them. I lifted her slightly as I unclasped her bra and threw it to the side. My hands enveloped her waist and slowly traveled north, up to her chest. I ran my hands over her body and moved my mouth to her chest, sucking harder and harder the closer I got. She moaned breathlessly, her arching her body against mine. I moved my mouth away from her soft chest and down to her waist, just above where her panties sat. I looked up at her. Jade irises meeting my own pale green ones. I willed my canines to elongate as I slowly dragged her panties down with my teeth. Her scent of arousal grew stronger, captivating me. Once her last garment was tossed to the side, I pulled of my own before crawling back up her lean body. I looked into her eyes and placed a kiss on her lips before pulling back. "Are you sure?" I whispered. She let out a breathy moan and wrapped her legs around my waist. "Yes." That was all the confirmation I need as I aligned our hips and slowly pushed in. Her breath hitched when I hit her wall and I pressed my lips to hers harshly as I broke it. She bit down on my lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. I stilled, allowing her to adjust. She slowly nodded, allowing me to resume my movements. I rolled my hips against hers, slowly at first as her walls contracted around my member. Her hands found their way to my back as her nails raked down it. I moved my lips to her neck and sucked harshly, being sure to leave my mark on her body. Her walls began to ripple and she bit down on my shoulder to prevent her from screaming out. I continued to move my hips against hers, riding out her own climax until my own came. All my actions stilled as I reached my peak, still sucking at her neck. I slowly released her skin from my mouth and lightly blew on the sensitive skin and I removed myself from her and laid down next to her. I smiled as the shocks ran throughout my body while I played with her long hair.**

 **A/N: OKAY, YOU'RE IN THE CLEAR**

 **Her body suddenly went rigid as she looked at the clock. I did as well and my breath caught in my throat as the numbers 7:10 blinked back at us. "Crap." I muttered as I rolled off the bed and began to pull on my clothes. She began panicking as she looked around for her bra. "Where is it?" she whisper/shouted. I shrugged as I hopped into my pants and buckled my belt. She pulled on her own pants as well and held her shirt in her hand as she looked around for her bra. Keys could be heard in the lock and I panicked as I abandoned my shirt and helped her look for her undergarment. The front door opened and footsteps could be heard entering the apartment. "Oh forget it." she said as she pulled on her t-shirt. She pulled on her sandals as I walked over to my door, preparing for the worst. Once A.J. had her shoes on I opened my door and jumped back as Laura stood against the frame. "Can someone please explain to me why it stinks of arousal in here?" she said with a raised eyebrow. I swallowed as A.J. blushed furiously, her hair acting like a curtain. "Um, you know, we're just going to go, her flight leaves in a couple of hours, and can't have her being late." I stuttered out nervously as I pulled on my own shoes from by the door and grabbed my keys and A.J's bag from the counter.**

 **We were about to open the door when Laura called out my name. I turned to her and smiled nervously as she held out my shirt for me. I took it and tugged it over my head as we walked out, but not before Laura could make another comment. "Nice love bite by the way A.J.!" I laughed as she attempted to cover it up with her hair and walked out of the apartment, over to my car. I laughed as A.J. fiddled with her fingers in her seat. I took her hand in my mine and kissed it as we weaved through the traffic of Brooklyn. I had just pulled up to her dorm building when she suddenly perked up. "I almost forgot! I have something for you." She said as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a box. I looked at her weirdly as I took it from her and opened it. As soon as the last piece of tape was ripped and the box was now able to open. In it sat a new leather jacket. I looked at her giddy expression with wide eyes. I pointed to the leather jacket, then back to me. She nodded excitedly, "Just something to remember me bye." I smiled at her as I kissed her softly. "I got you something, too." I said as I pecked her lips once again. She smiled, her eyes still closed as she raised her eyebrows, "A plane ticket to come to Ireland with met?" I laughed at her suggestion. "Unfortunately no. Just keep your eyes closed." I said as I unclasped one of the necklaces around my neck. I reclasped it around her own slender neck and smirked as I caught sight of the rosy marks I left there. "Okay, open them." I said as I fixed her hair around the necklace. She looked down and gasped when she caught sight of the pale green gem necklace. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes as she smiled. "Something to remember me bye." She laughed as she placed her soft lips on my own. "Thank you." she whispered against my lips. I smiled, "Your welcome." Her breath hitched, "I can sense the magic off of it." I nodded, "I found a witch to charm it. If your are hurt or if your vitals go haywire, my own necklace, " I gestured to the jade charm hanging around my neck, "will glow, alerting me that you are in danger and vice versa." She smiled brightly at me as she pecked me one more, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Promise me we won't be apart forever." she whispered as I brushed it away. I nodded as I leaned in closer, "I promise." I whispered. I didn't wait for her to respond as I pressed my lips to hers. She smiled into our lip lock and I ended up doing the same. "I should go." she whispered as we glanced at the clock that now read 8:30. I groaned inwardly and pecked her one last time before she exited the car and walked up the steps to her building. Only stopping once at the door to wave goodbye. Once I was sure she was inside safely, I sighed and allowed the single tear to betray me as it slid down my cheek. I put the car into drive and drove off, only glancing back once.**


	5. Chapter 4

Identical Sorrow

Chapter 5 - Gives You Hell

 _Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself, "Where'd it all go wrong?" But the list goes on and on_ - _**/All-American Rejects- Gives You Hell/**_

 **ADDI POV**

I cringed as Allison stood up and shrieked. "You lost your virginity before I did!" I looked at her in disbelief as Derek snorted, having connected Allison already. My gaze shifted in between them both, "Is that all you got from the entire story?" She laughed, "Yeah." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as Derek stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my head. "So, what are you going to do about the -quote unquote- mystery gang?" She asked as she eyed the both of us. I stiffened, as did Derek. "We don't know. I'm not even sure if Scott would accept me." I said as I looked up at Derek then back to Allison, "Besides, I am extremely fond of being an omega. I don't have to worry about the whereabouts of other pack members or of my secret falling into wrong hands." Allison nodded whereas Derek narrowed his eyes at me. "I still don't know what you are." He said as he pressed his lips against my jawline. I bit my lip and held back a shiver as I whispered back, "Well neither do I so you won't be getting answers from me." He chuckled deeply. Allison rolled her eyes, "You guys are so cute that it's disgusting." I rolled my own jade eyes and laughed as Derek scowled. "What are we to do?" I asked them both as I stepped away from them both and towards the file that lay on the table. "I don't know, we can keep this a secret for a while but Scott is going to find out soon that you don't have a scent. And if he sees you lose control, he's going to have some questions." Derek said. Allison nodded, her wings fluttering behind her, causing my eyes to widen. "How are you still here?" I asked, "Usually, once a spirit get's their wings they aren't allowed to leave Heaven." She smiled smugly and flipped her hair overdramatically, "I'm a guardian." Derek watched the two of us confused. "What the hell does that mean?" he asked with his arms crossed. "It means she can travel from here to Heaven as much as she pleases. She'll be watching over us." I answered with furrowed eyebrows. Allison nodded with a large, happy smile. "Yeah, but, I'm going to go check on Lydia. No baby-making, use protection, and Derek, I will hurt you if you hurt her." She threatened. I laughed and blushed as Derek's eyes widened, "I guess you're smart enough to not get cocky with an angel." He rolled his eyes and plucked the file from my hands as Allison left, leaving nothing but the echo of her tinkling laugh. "Come on." Derek said, "I want you to meet someone."

* * *

I fell back, out of breath with Derek beside me. His bare chest heaving and slick with a thin sheen of sweat. "How long 'till this 'Mystery Person' comes?" I asked. He swallowed before answering, "About half an hour. Maybe more." I smiled and stood up, pulling him with me. "Perfect." He smiled as well and got into position with me. "Go!" he said just as he lunged for me. I side-stepped him and tripped him, placing my foot behind his ankle and pushing him down by his neck. He wasted no time as he kicked me down so I was on my back beside him. We ended up in guard, him attempting to punch me. I moved my head away from his punches and when he threw his left fist, I grabbed his wrist with my right and moved so I held his arm with my thighs, preventing it from movement. He tapped when I tightened my hold and threatened to dislocate his shoulder, again. I laughed and let him up, untangling my legs. "You've improved." he commented as he walked to the kitchen, tossing me a water bottle from the fridge. "Well, I've had practice." I said with a shrug. He rose an eyebrow as he leaned against the counter, silently commanding me to elaborate. "That school I went to," I began, "It was a school for the supernatural." Both eyebrows raised as his eyes widened in shock. I nodded and took a sip as I walked towards him, wrapped my arms around his waist loosely. "Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Sirens, Demi-god's, a couple of Originals as well. Then you have the scientific experiments. For example, the X-men. Or, the Avenger Initiative. But that's a whole other wing. Supernaturals and Experimentals were not allowed to mix." I said with a shrug as I looked up at him. He looked down at me and planted a small kiss on my lips. I smiled but it was quickly wiped off when he pulled me closer. I writhed away from his grip and to the other side of the table as he furrowed his eyebrow. "You're sticky." I said simply. He rolled his eyes and walked closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me with no effort at all, crushing me to his chest. I crinkled my nose and kicked my feet in a feudal attempt to get away. "These are the times when I really wish you weren't 6'0 tall." He only laughed as pulled me closer to his sticky, bare chest. I groaned and attempted to free myself when the door to his loft slammed open. I was immediately on guard as I flicked my claws out and snarled silently. "Oh, nephew, please tell me I haven't become Second Uncle." A voice said sarcastically. My eyes widened as the blue eyes man rounded the corner. I narrowed my eyes and put my claws away. "You." We both growled out at the same time. Our eyes narrowed even further. "What are you doing here?" we growled out again. Derek watched on, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Stop that!" We screamed at each other. We huffed in anger and turned to Derek. "Derek!" we yelled. He only smirked and walked in between us. "Peter. This is Addison Argent, Addison this is Peter Hale." he said. I huffed along with him, "We've met." I turned to him in fury when we, once again, spoke at the same time. "Stop that!" We growled out together. We reached out at the same time and swiped at each other, baring our teeth angrily. Derek pulled me away by the waist, planting a small kiss on my cheek, calming me down slightly. "What the halibut?" Peter sighed out in confusion. I smiled bitterly at him as Derek pulled me even closer to his chest. "Addi, this is the person that I wanted you to meet, my uncle, Peter Hale." I narrowed my eyes at them both, "Seriously? This prat?!" I said angrily. Derek coughed out a laugh whereas Peter looked in between us in confusion. "What is that?" he asked as Derek and I migrated towards the living room. "Don't ignore me! What is that?!" he continued to ask as he ran a hand down his face.

* * *

"So that's it?" Peter asked as we finished telling him how we met. "No spontaneous love confessions or anything? Wow, you guys are boring." he said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

 ** _So that's it for this chapter. I apologize profusely for the wait and then for giving you a short chapter. I promise the next one is going to be better but my baby sister has recently been obsessed with moviestarplanet and she wants this laptop because the other one is 'not working'_**

 ** _-.-" children.._**


End file.
